


Whatever

by skycru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, I might continue, I wrote this ages ago, Noone is probably going to read this but why noT, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycru/pseuds/skycru
Summary: CLEXA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a couple months ago before the 'Incident' on The Flopdred.   
> I'm not sure where I'm going with this so shoot me some ideas I guess, I just want to test if I can still write tbh. 
> 
> Have fun???

‘Just because you haven’t been insanely busy lately doesn’t mean you’re ‘failing’ at art, Clarke.’ Raven sighed, ‘And plus, this ‘you not being busy all the time’ means you’ve been able to spend more time with me for the first time since the the semester started.’ She side eyed Clarke. ‘That was three months ago.’ 

Clarke sighed, easel long forgotten somewhere in the back of the room, and poured herself another gin tonic. ‘It’s not like you’ve been around much for me to spend time with. You’re in class all day and go out all night. There’s hardly even time for us to spend together anymore.’ Clarke sounded more bitter than she’d intended to, but it was true. With Raven being a double major she was gone a lot and she didn’t exactly have a quiet social life. Raven raised her brows at this. ‘Am I hearing this correctly. Do you miss me? Well I’ll just cancel my date for tonight so you can have my undivided attention.’ Raven stood up to reach for her phone but not before Clarke got a hold of her arm and pulled her back down, positioning Raven so her legs were crossed over her own. ‘I’m not jealous you freak. If anything I’m happy you’re going out again. Forgetting about Finn,’ she wrinkled her nose at the name alone. Raven just nodded at this and took a sip from Clarke’s glass leaving her phone forgotten on the coffee table.

Clarke looked at her most recent attempted piece of art, which only consisted of a white canvas covered in random strokes of brightly coloured paint. It had been a while since she was able to make her art juices flow and create something she was content with. She felt like her insides were bursting, she was constantly aching to create and was constantly trying to, but nothing eventually came of it. Nothing she made felt right, and she had never been more frustrated with herself. Something was lacking, Clarke could feel that but just hadn’t figured out what it was yet. Raven had suggested she had to get laid, she’d said that in order to get her creative juices flowing she had to get different ‘juices’ flowing first. This had earned her a glare and a bruise (Clarke had hit her, hard, with the wooden end of her paintbrush). Something had to change, or she was afraid she would never escape this, what already seemed never ending, artistic depression.

‘Who are you going out with tonight anyway? Anyone I know?’ Clarke merely asked to distract herself from her art debacle. ‘Just this guy. It’s not even a date really, we’re going out for drinks. He’s totes into me so I’ll see what happens.’ She paused before continuing, ‘you should totally come! We could do shots and you can help me out if he’s a total freak.’ Raven offered. ‘We can play pretend girlfriends, you know, like old times. And it’ll be a way for you to loosen up.’ She wiggled her eyebrows semi-seductively earning a loud laugh from Clarke. 

Pretending to be girlfriends is something they used to do a lot when they were back in high school to repel guys and save each other in unwanted-guy situations. Until they one night, after maybe one to many shots, really started making out. Raven had pulled back hesitantly, not sure what to make of it. They had kissed before but not like that, and sure they loved each other, but not like that. They ended up dating for a little before realising that what they were doing didn’t really make a lot of sense. They weren’t right for each other, not like that. Nothing was ever awkward and they went back to being best friends, and even moved in together, because really, they loved each other too much to let a minor thing like dating each other come between them. 

Clarke sighed whilst looking back at her painting again, letting loose sounded nice but she wouldn’t want to be third-wheeling Raven and her date. And maybe, if she started at the mostly-blank canvas some more, maybe she’d find the ability to finish it. ‘I’m good, Rae.’ Clarke answered. ‘I’ll just stay in, maybe order something. Watch old House reruns and wait for you to come home so I can tend to your drunken ass.’ ‘Well suit yourself then. I’m going to get ready.’ Raven replied as she got up from the couch. Wincing softly, she ignored Clarke’s worrying eyes as she subconsciously reached for her braced leg and walked away. Clarke knew better than to ask her how her leg was or how she was feeling because she’d always get the same answer in the same semi-bored tone. Raven was never one to admit to feelings and pain, it was a damn near miracle she even agreed to physical therapy to help her move fluently again. 

It wasn’t long before Raven returned home, significantly less drunk than Clarke had expected her to be. ‘You’re home early.’ she said, hair still damp from the shower she’d taken earlier.   
‘Yeah, dude was a total jackass so I bailed on him. He couldn’t even hold a conversation, plus he kind of reeked of mouldy bananas.’ Raven unbuckled her brace and plopped down next to Clarke, but not before reaching for Clarke’s unfinished box of take-out Chinese. They continued watching House in silence till Raven noticed the absence of the easel in the back of the living room. ‘You finished your painting?’ she asked in between bites. ‘Burned it.’ Clarke said casually causing Raven to lightly choke on her food. ‘Seems kind of…extreme and dramatic. Even for you Griffin.’ she answered, Clarke just shrugged. After Raven left she stared at it some more, drank some more and stared even more until she became so enraged she just took the damn thing outside in the alley to light it on fire. It wasn’t something she’d usually do but then again, usually she’d be able to produce some decent art. 

That night ended up like any other night the last couple of months, Clarke went to bed somewhere around midnight, leaving Raven sprawled out on the couch. But after some tossing and turning she decided to get up and take a walk around campus. The dark had never scared Clarke, it always felt comforting to walk around when most of her surroundings were dark and quiet. Night time is when Clarke used to feel most creative. During all seasons Clarke was able to see something beautiful, flowers during spring; the warm breeze during summer, the colouration of leafs during fall and the soft falling of snow during winter. All of those things once inspired her, but as she was walking around, feeling a warm breeze that screamed that it was almost summer. And it did nothing for her. Absolutely nothing.   
Clarke contemplated walking straight back and resuming her attempt to fall asleep, but the sun was slightly starting to paint the sky a dull red and she knew that people would be waking up soon. With those people was Raven, and she didn't want to raise any, more, suspicion from her as she had her own things to worry about. So she decided to just keep walking and wait for the coffee place to open.


End file.
